The effin Kiss
by Sarux
Summary: Después de muchos dias sin sus caricias, llevando su relación en secreto y sin poder demostrar su amor, La Detective y el Escritor dan rienda suelta a su pasión, todo por un beso.


**Holi!**

**Por problemas con el titulo, me lo borraron, lo volví a subir... espero no tener más problemas.  
**

**Este es muy M. Advertidos estais. Está permitido dejar reviews. Sin cortaros ;-).  
**

* * *

El ruido ensordecedor de toda la comisaría no era problema alguno para que su mente divagara.

La gente no paraba de un lado hacia otro, sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, sentada en su silla, mirando a la nada.

Su mente había volado hacía un rato hacia otro lugar, sus ojos estaba perdidos en un punto fijo del papel que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

A su lado, la silla que normalmente estaba ocupada por su compañero, su amigo, su escritor favorito y recientemente su amante secreto, estaba vacía.

Y realmente en momentos como ese, prefería estar sola. No se lo hacia saber a él, pero con él a su lado, estaba más perdida y distraída que nunca.

No tenía ni idea que aquello iba a ser así.

Seguía completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, pero tensa, muy tensa, tanto que cuando Ryan se acercó por detrás suyo para comentarle unas cosas del último caso, Beckett saltó sobre su silla asustada.

-Ey… ¿estás bien?

-Si.

-Deberías irte… ya no hay nada que hacer aquí… supongo que querrás ver a ese novio secreto tuyo…

Beckett hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

La detective se levantó, tomó su chupa de cuero, se la puso y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Lo que menos necesitaba era estar con él. O al contrario, realmente era lo que más necesitaba y no quería admitir. Estaba estresada y sobretodo muy frustrada y necesitaba quitarse esa desazón.

* * *

Beckett golpeó la puerta de su casa. Unos minutos después, Castle abrió. Iba en gallumbos y camiseta, descalzo.

-Ey… no te esperaba.

Beckett entró sin esperar, y se quitó la cazadora. La tiró sobre el sofá.

-Llevas dos días encerrado, escribiendo, ¿No tenías ganas de verme?

Castle asintió efusivamente.

La detective se quitó la camiseta, quedando en sujetador.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el escritor sorprendido.

-Pillar un atajo.

Richard alzó una ceja.

-Necesito un maldito beso. Estoy frustrada. Quiero un beso, un abrazo, quiero mimos, quiero caricias y sobretodo quiero mucho sexo.

Dios, aquello le volvió loco. Sin duda, quería ser imperturbable pero…con ella jamás lo conseguía.

Castle soltó el aire de sus pulmones por su nariz mientras se mordía el labio.

Se llevó una mano a su cabello y se rascó la frente.

-Eras tú quien me tenías a dos velas.

-Lo sé… lo siento, pero primero fue lo de la reportera…y…luego… joder en la comisaría… se hace difícil…

-Miles de ocasiones que me has dejado con boca de pez-dijo poniendo morritos como cuando le iba a besar y se quedaba a mitad de camino.

-Ahora sé lo que se siente…-Beckett le miró sensualmente, tratando de provocarlo. Llevó una mano a su vaquero y empezó a desabotonarlo.

Castle se acercó rápido, la agarró por la cintura y antes de que se arrepintiera, apretó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso demandante, tratando de devorar su boca, de insertar su lengua en su interior y entrelazarla con la de la detective a toda costa.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cuando se quedó sin aire, se separó de él, agitada, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados.

-Un maldito beso-murmuró.

-Un maldito beso como ese y me desarmas…-confesó.

Fueron décimas de segundos lo que tardaron en lanzarse el uno sobre el otro, besándose con fervor, acariciándose con ansia, con desesperación.

Beckett le quitó la camiseta tirándola lejos, colgándola de una lámpara mientras arañaba la espalda del escritor.

Éste soltó un leve gemidito mezcla de placer y dolor, mientras sus manos, con vida propia se deshacían de los pantalones de Kate pasando por encima de sus botas. Ambos se movían como podían, sin dejar de tocarse, cayeron al sofá saltando por el respaldo, casi rodando hasta el suelo pero sin llegar a caer.

Beckett estaba a horcajadas sobre él, besando y mordiendo su cuello, mientras las manos de Castle acariciaba el cuelo de ella y hacía que se frotara contra su incipiente erección.

Por un segundo, la detective no pudo evitar recordar la escena con la que hacia semanas se había encontrado en ese mismo sofá, estuvo apunto de bloquearse si no fuese por la mano que se coló entre sus bragas, acariciando justo donde debía de hacerlo.

Beckett se irguió levemente mientras el rostro de Castle se hundía en entre sus senos, y con un magistral y casi perfecto movimiento de profesional, se deshizo con una sola mano de su sostén.

Kate volvió a inclinarse para besarle, definitivamente era adicta a sus besos y no podía negárselo más.

Era adicta a esas caricias desesperadas. Adicta a sus manos de escritor que sabía justo dónde tocarle y hacerla gritar como en ese momento. Era adicta a él.

Y sabía a la perfección como volverle loco.

Se levantó del sofá, solo con sus bragas y sus botas, con el cabello revuelto, humedeciéndose los labios y sus ojos brillando de excitación.

-Esas botas…están hechas para caminar.

Ambos sonrieron.

Castle se irguió también, quedando sentado, mirando como la detective se movía sensualmente delante de él, colocando un pie entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su miembro, más que erecto.

Por inercia y por miedo, se echó levemente hacia atrás. Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír y con la punta de su bota, con cuidado, acarició levemente el bulto que marcaban los gallumbos de Castle.

Éste no pudo evitar gemir roncamente y antes de que aquello terminara sin apenas haber empezado, agarró a Beckett del tobillo, frenándola.

Deslizó su mano por su bien torneada pierna, acariciándola, mirándola a los ojos, pasando la yema de sus dedos suavemente hasta su rodilla y luego, bajó para deshacerse de la bota, repitiendo la misma acción con el pie izquierdo.

Beckett se dio la vuelta, tocando su espalda con el pecho de Castle y empezó a moverse, haciendo que sus sexos se frotaran a través de su ropa interior. El escritor acariciaba los pechos de su novia mientras esta apoyaba su cuello en el hombro de él, dejándose besar lentamente.

Castle bajó sus manos por su vientre hasta la goma de sus bragas y empezó a deslizarlas, acariciando de paso todo tramo de piel expuesta, hasta que llegaron a sus rodillas.

Beckett terminó de quitárselas sin poder apartar las manos de Castle de sus muslos, de su ingle y finalmente de su sexo.

-Estas…muy…mojada-gimió el escritor en su oído.

-Dios, Castle…

Beckett se movió como pudo y quedó recostada boca abajo en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, pudiendo escuchar como los calzoncillos de Castle volaban bien lejos, liberando su pene y posteriormente sintiendo la presión de este contra sus nalgas.

Richard besaba la nuca de Kate, bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, mordiéndolo.

Beckett arqueó su espalda, y no le dio tiempo a quejarse, de nuevo tenía el peso del escritor sobre ella, clavándole su erección donde su espalda perdía su nombre, frotándose, mientras una mano se metía entre su cuerpo y el sofá para acariciar su clítoris, haciendo presión con su dedo pulgar.

Ninguno de los dos resistía más, estaban apunto de arder. Richard alzó la pelvis de ella como pudo, entreabriendo sus piernas y se colocó en su entrada deslizándose suavemente hasta penetrarla.

Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la sensación de ser parte el uno del otro.

Beckett alzó levemente su trasero, buscando más contacto y mayor comodidad. Le sintió moverse y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

Castle se salió de ella y volvió a penetrarla hasta el fondo, moviendo apenas su pelvis, bien apretado contra ella.

Ambos jadeaban de placer, Castle se movió y Beckett se puso de lado, dejándole espacio detrás suyo, apenas alzó levemente su pierna derecha que él volvió a introducir su miembro en ella.

Beckett giró apenas su rostro, besando los labios de su novio, gimiendo en su boca, acariciando el brazo del escritor que tenía sobre ella, alrededor de su cuello, apenas rozando su pecho, su pezón con la yema de sus dedos.

La otra mano, más abajo presionaba en el clítoris de ella, frotando rápido al mismo tiempo y ritmo que sus embestidas, sin cesar, queriendo llegar al éxtasis de la mano, y así fue… varios minutos después, tanto musa como escritor se vieron envueltos en un remolino de placer que les disparó con todos los sentidos hacia el mayor de los orgasmos que jamás habían tenido, haciendo que Beckett terminara empapando su miembro y su mano, acelerando así el orgasmo de él, que acabó vertiéndose en ella, mientras su sexo aún se contraía y sus piernas temblaban de placer.

Kate se giró y abrazó a Rick, besando su rostro, acariciando su pelo, ambos respirando agitado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, casi riendo mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban y sus cuerpos estaban transpirados.

-Eso…ha sido…

-El mejor….jodido beso de mi vida….-terminó Rick por ella.

Beckett apretó sus dedos en los bíceps de él riendo. El escritor besó su pelo, mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo necesitaba…-murmuró.

-Dios, si.

-Jamás dejes de besarme.

-Jamás.

**FIN**


End file.
